Glaucoma is a disease where the intraocular pressure is elevated. It affects significant numbers of our population. The treatment of glaucoma is usually medical. However, medications often fail to control some forms of glaucoma. When further treatment is required a microsurgical operative procedure is performed. This procedure involves constructing a fistula or opening in the tissue wall of the sclera to enhance fluid flow from the internal portion of the eye (ciliary body) which secretes the fluid (aqueous humor) through the newly formed opening. This opening does not remain open in some patients due to the formation of scar tissue which seals down the fistula. This scarring is a difficult problem in post surgical glaucoma filtering surgery. Filtering surgery failure or loss of effectiveness has required intervention in many cases. The existing technology for treatment of failed filtering blebs (subconjunctival fluid-filled chamber) includes the use of a fine needle to incise the scar tissue and to manipulate the scar tissue at the fistula site. The use of such a fine needle (25-30 gauge) to dissect the scarred down subconjunctival space and to inject antimetabolites has a significant risk of buttonholing or penetrating vital tissues. This can result in wound leaks, infections or increased bleeding.